Path
by GRACE5
Summary: -"I like this path we're on, it's good." post 4x2


"You wanna go for a drink?" Hawkes asked as he and Danny stepped off the elevator.

"Naw man sorry," Danny said as he motioned his head towards his car. "My girl's waiting for me."

"You can just say Lindsay, Danny. It's not like it's some big secret." Hawkes laughed as he moved in the opposite direction. "Some other time?"

"Defiantly." Danny answered the blush still on his face as he turned and headed towards his car. Danny threw his bag on the passenger seat, then got in, pulled out his phone and dialed Lindsay as he pulled out of the parking garage. "Hey."

"Hey." Lindsay responded as she finished her dishes and put them away.

"What ya doin'?" Danny asked curious at the noise.

"Missing my dishwasher. Are you done work?" she asked throwing the towel on the counter and heading into her bedroom to change.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie tonight or somethin'?" Danny asked as he stopped at a red light and waited for her answer.

"Sure, Danny, you can just come over, to come over you know." Lindsay laughed as she shimmied out of her pants and put her short shorts on that she knew drove Danny crazy.

"I'll be there in a few." Danny said avoiding her previous statement.

"See ya soon." Lindsay laughed at his shyness and hung up the phone. She threw it on her bed and changed into a tank top, then headed into the bathroom to wash her face.

"Montana?" Danny called as he entered her apartment. He kicked his shoes off and placed his bag down on top of them.

"Hey babe." Lindsay said as she exited her bedroom and walked over to him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips causing him to groan. She pulled back and looked at him. "You look beat."

"It's been a long day." Danny whispered against her lips before he claimed them again, his tongue begging for entrance, which she happily granted as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Still wanna watch that movie?" Lindsay asked with a smirk as he pulled away from her, needing air. He smirked and kissed her nose.

"Yeah, but lets watch it in your room." Danny said which he then followed up by a yawn. She laughed at him, took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

"I love those shorts." Danny told her as he watched her ass as she walked.

"I know." Lindsay said as she headed towards the small T.V. to put a movie in as he undressed. Lindsay turned and lay on her bed as she watched him strip.

"Like what you see Montana?" Danny asked as his hands went to his belt.

"Eh." Lindsay said and shrugged her shoulder. She smirked at the look of disappointment on his face, even though he knew she was lying. He sat down on the edge of the bed in his boxers and moved to take his socks off. Lindsay crawled to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing behind his ear and on his neck and shoulders.

"Lindsay." Danny groaned as one of her hands moved to roam his chest and abs, coming dangerously close to the waistband of his boxers.

"What?" she asked as she sucked on his neck, leaving her mark.

"I'm tired baby." Danny practically wined even though his body contradicted what he was saying by his growing erection.

"Is that right?" Lindsay asked as her hand slipped into his boxers and stroked him. "That's not what I'm feeling." Lindsay laughed as she continued stroking and kissing him.

"Some things I can't control when I'm around you." Danny groaned as she pressed herself more firmly against his back. Lindsay smiled and nuzzled herself in his neck and stopped her ministrations on his cock. She inhaled his sent and just rested her head on his shoulder. "Lindsay?" Danny asked noticing the sudden change in her mood. "What's wrong baby?" Danny asked trying to move his head so he could see her.

"You scared me today Danny." Lindsay replied as she moved away from him and lay back on the bed. Danny turned around and moved to lie next to her on his side.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to." He said as he shifted his hips to remove her phone from underneath his hips and he rolled onto his back and placed it on her nightstand, Lindsay took advantage of his current position and rolled up against him cuddling into his side. Danny smiled and stroked her hair before placing a kiss on her forehead. "But it's over Linds, everyone's okay. Although I think Hawkes should be checked out again, get a CAT scan or somen' cause in his potential last moments he was thinking about Sid." Lindsay laughed and moved her head to look up at him, she smiled and kissed his chin as her hand begun its journey south.

"I think you should be rewarded." Lindsay smirked as she gripped him again and started stroking him; she smiled when she saw his eyes roll back.

"Just being with you is reward enough." Danny said seriously as he lifted his hips so she could remove his boxers.

"Sap." Lindsay laughed as he rolled her on her back and he lay above her, his weight on his knees and elbows.

"You're a little over dressed dontcha think?" Danny said as he hooked his fingers in her shorts and forced them down her legs where she then kicked them across the room. Danny dropped his head to kiss her as he hand went up her shirt. He smirked as she gasped when he began to knead her breast. He grinded his hips into hers as he moved to leave his mark on her neck.

"Danny." She moaned as she raised her hips up to his, his erection lying on her stomach as she reached down to stroke him. Danny removed his lips from her neck and brought her shirt over head.

"You're beautiful." Danny whispered against her ear as he removed her hands from him, and traced circles around her clit. He inserted one finger inside of her while his thumb massaged her clit.

"More Dan." She begged arching her hips into his finger. Danny smirked and inserted another finger.

"Better baby?" he asked as he kissed deeply, letting her ride his fingers to her orgasm. He withdrew his fingers and gently sucked her juices off them while she reached down to stroke him and he took his glasses off.

"I need you Danny." She whispered against him and she placed him at her entrance.

"Wait Linds, let me get a rubber." Danny said as he reached over towards her nightstand.

"No." Lindsay said as he sat back on his knees to open the package.

"No?" Danny asked confused, stopping from putting the condom on.

"We've been together for awhile and I'm clean, you're clean." Lindsay said as she sat up and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm on the pill."

"This is a big step Lindsay." Danny said placing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to Dan, I'm just saying you don't have to wear a rubber." Lindsay said, slightly embarrassed. "I want to be with you Danny, all of you."

"I've never done it without a rubber Linds." Danny whispered as he threw the condom towards her bathroom and laid her back down on her bed and climbing back on top of her.

"Me neither." Lindsay whispered against his lips as he kissed her softly. He pulled back and watched her face as he gripped himself and placed his tip at her entrance and slowly slid into her.

"God Linds." Danny moaned as he stilled inside her to let her adjust to him. He moved to kiss her neck as he started to thrust slowly in and out of her. "I'm not gonna last long, babe." Danny whimpered as she cupped his ass pushing him deeper inside of her.

"Dan faster." Lindsay moaned as she arched her hips up in rhythm with his as he picked up his pace. Lindsay leaned up and kissed him trying to flip him over so she could ride him but he wouldn't let her. "Danny."

"Let me make love to you Lindsay." Danny whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

"Oh god Danny." Lindsay moaned, running her nails down his back. "Faster, I'm so close." Danny groaned and picked up his pace as he felt her come apart around him, her muscles tightening even more around him.

"Linds, I'm gonna cum." Danny moaned as he pulled all the way out of her then thrust back in.

"Cum for me, Danny." Lindsay whispered in his ear as she came down from her high.

Danny's thrust started becoming shorter and harder and that's how Lindsay knew he was close. Danny pulled back from kissing her neck and moved to kiss her lips. She felt him throb and a sudden warmness and that's when he pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, comlpetly out of breath.

"That was amazing." Danny whispered.

"Yeah." Lindsay smiled up at him, running her hand through his hair. "We probably should've pulled the covers down first though."

"Yeah." Danny agreed kissing her nose as he pulled his softening cock out of her. "You're gonna have to get up if you wanna sleep under the covers."

"Ugh." Lindsay groaned as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "I'm gonna go clean up."

"Okay." Danny said as he pulled the covers back and got back into bed. Lindsay stood in the doorway and watched him, he was sprawled on his back, one hand behind his head and the other along the pillows, which she knew would be curled around her.

"Hey." Lindsay said as she crawled into bed and snuggled against him, as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey." Danny said and kissed her forehead. "What the hell do you have me watchin'?"

"The Lion King." Lindsay laughed drawing shapes on his chest. Danny just laughed and turned the television off.

"I like this." Danny said.

"What?" she asked with a yawn.

"This path we're on, it's good." He said softly running his hand soothingly up and down her back.

"I hope it stays this way." Lindsay whispered kissing his chest and falling asleep.


End file.
